360
by alex2
Summary: sorry its been so long but im back
1. Default Chapter

I do not own these characters the are form the show higher ground 

This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy it. Please review but don't be to mean because im trying my hardest. This story takes place right after the Morp. 

Peter: Sophie, im so happy for shelby. I wonder what has caused this change. Ever since Scott came back she has been nice and friendly. She has walked around with a smile bigger than Juliets.

Sophie: I know she is even talking more in group

Peter: Speaking of group, aren't you supposed to be having group in the lodge right now

Sophie: I am thanks got to go see you later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~group~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When sophie came in all the cliffhangers were already seated in a circle.

Sophie: Sorry im late I was talking to peter.

David: I'll bet talking wasn't all that was going on

Sophie: I'll let that one slide but if I hear anything else come out of you mout you'll have kitchens for a week you understand

The cliffhangers were trying to stiffle their laughter

Sophie: OK lets get started. Does anyone want to address any issues?

Sophie: Ok if none of you has anyone to address then I will start by gining you an assingment.. I will pick a person and everone will have to write a paper on how they have changed since you first met them. Any questions?

Ezra: How long does it have to be?

Sophie: It has to be at least a page but don't let the restricitions stop you. If you have more to say, say it. Any other questions?

Auggie: Whne are they due?

Sophie: they will be due tomorrow during group. We will have a different person every day untill we have done everyone. We will be reading them out loud duing group tomorrow so be prepared to say what you meant.

Scott: I have a question. Who are we going to have to write about tonight?

Sophie: Tonight you will be writing aobut Shelby. Shelby you will have to write a paper on how you think you have changed since you have gotten to horizon ad why. It will hav eto be 5 pages and it won't be due until we have finished everyone else. You will all be expected to write a peper on themselves so if you want to start on it go ahead.

Sophie chose shelby first because she wanted to see what everyone else thougth aobut shely's change.

Sophie: You all may go now. See you with your papers tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~ docks ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott was sitting at the docks, thinking about what he was going to say aobut Shelby in his paper when he felt two arms hug him from behind.

Shelby: hey Cowboy. Whats wrong you didn't even hear me call your name?

Scott: Nothing I was just thinking about the paper.

Shelby: what about it?

Scott: I was just thinking aobut how wonderful you are and all the great things we have done together and also all the things I've done to hurt you. 

Shelby: Scott that's in the pst. You haven't hurt me. You make me whole. You make me happy and I don't want you to feel bad for something that happened in the past. You love me and I love you.

Scott: But still, im…. Im sorry.

Shelby knew how hard ti was for scott to say he ws sorry and she knew he was truly sorry for being mean aobut her past and for that Shelby decided she hadn't loved him more then she did at that moment. She just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms. They layed tehri in eachothers arms until they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wake up, wake up

Shelby and and scott looked up and saw daisy.

Daisy: You better wake up and change for breakfast before Sophie and peter notice that you are gone. I told them you were in the showere and ezra told peter that scott was taking a walk. You better hurry.

Together: Thanks


	2. Shelby's changes

I do not own any of these characters they are from the show Higher Ground  
  
Sorry for all the misspelled words I posted the wrong copy  
  
At any free time the cliffhangers had they were writing their paper on Shelby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Group ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone sat in a circle except Shelby and an empty chair that was facing her.  
  
Sophie: Ok guys I hope all of you finished your papers. This is how it is going to work. The person going will sit in the empty chair across from Shelby. They will read their paper. Then Shelby will be able to make a comment and then anyone else can make their comments. Any questions?  
  
Everyone just nodded their heads no.  
  
Sophie: ok no questions. Who wants to go first?  
  
"I'll go," Juliet said very enthusiastically.  
  
Sophie: Ok good, start whenever you want.  
  
Juliet sat in front of Shelby. Shelby was very anxious to get this over with. She wanted to know what everyone thought of her but at the same time, she was scared of what people would say.  
  
Juliet: ok I'm gonna start now. When Shelby first got here I really didn't like her. She always had a smart remark and did whatever she could to be mean or rude. She would call me queenie and twig. It made me feel bad because I wanted her to like me. Then she started being a little nicer and nicer. Then about three weeks ago she stopped all that. She still calls me queenie but now I know it's a nickname from a friend. Not a rude name from someone who doesn't like me.  
  
Juliet's paper just went on to talk about how she's glad that they are friends and that Shelby had made a very positive change.  
  
Sophie: Ok Juliet that was very good. Shelby do you have any comments.  
  
Shelby was in deep thought about what she said. Juliet was right. Now queenie was just something she said from habit. Not something to be mean. She was also glad that they had become friends. She had never told that to Juliet though.  
  
"Juliet, I'm your right, we have become friends" she paused for a moment and looked down at the ground, "and I'm glad we have become friends, really glad" She looked up to see Juliet smiling. She was glad she told Juliet that she was grateful for her friendship.  
"Does anyone else have any other comments?" sophie said looking around the room.  
  
" No, ok then who wants to go next?"  
  
Daisy slowly put her hand up  
  
"Ok Daisy your turn"  
  
Daisy didn't say anything she just started reading her paper.  
  
"When I first got here, you didn't have any real friends. You didn't trust anyone and put up a shield to block anyone form knowing the real you. Then slowly, little by little, you let me in. You told me about Patty and you helped me with my mother's death. You become a great friend. You let me in and you let me help you. You let me see your soul. You taught me that friends are two people that share one soul."  
  
Daisy continued to talk about how great a friend Shelby had become and how open and honest she was now. The whole time Shelby had tears in her eyes and was trying not to cry in front of everyone. She now knew how Juliet felt when She had told Juliet that she valued her friendship because daisy hardly ever told Shelby what their friendship meant to her.  
  
"Shelby do you have any comments for Daisy?" Sophie said.  
  
Shelby just nodded her head no. She knew that daisy knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
They continued through everyone the same way. Ezra talked about how he used to like her and now he was just really glad she was is friend. Auggie talked about how he was glad she was nicer not only to him but to everyone. David talked about the same stuff everyone said. Everyone added their own personal touches, but they all said the same thing. The said she used to be so rude, then she slowly got nicer, then three weeks ago she turned into a truly warm and friendly person. Then it was Scott's turn.  
  
Scott had been dreading having to read his paper in front of everyone since the second they got the assignment, but he was the last one left and he knew he had to go. He walked over to the chair without making eye contact with Shelby, just looking down at his shoes. Then right before he started talking he finally looked at her and she gave him a reassuring nod.   
  
"When I first got here, I thought you were just some rude blond who made sarcastic remarks about everything. I was wrong. You slowly became the most important person in my life. You changed with me. You opened up to me and became a great friend. When I needed your help you were there to help me through it. When you needed help and I wasn't there for you, but you forgave me. You chipped away at your shell and let me in. You taught me how to love and you learned how to be loved. You learned how to be honest and to be honest without having an attitude. You have had a total 180 turn in your attitude. You went from someone I wanted nothing to do with, to someone I couldn't live without."  
  
As soon as Scott said "When" she was crying. She loved him and knew he loved her. She would never forget the words he just said to her.  
  
"Shelby, do you have any comments for Scott's paper," Sophie said knowing that Shelby would have a comment.  
  
"Yes," Shelby wiped the tears form her face, "Since you got here I have felt myself turning into a new person. You have changed me Scott. You are the first person I ever opened up to. I have felt the change even more since you said you came back because you loved me at the Morp. You are the first person besides Jess who has ever truly loved me."  
  
While Shelby said this, Scott and Shelby looked deep into each others eyes never losing the connection even to blink. As soon as she was finished Scott hugged her.  
  
"Break it up you two" Sophie said, hating to ruin the moment, but knew she had to.  
  
Shelby and Scott let go of each other reluctantly.  
  
"Any comments?"  
  
Nobody had any comments, but they were all thinking the same thing. Scott was the reason Shelby had changed.  
  
"Ok then group is over. Turn in your papers to me. For tomorrow night you will need to talk about how Ezra changed." Sophie said  
  
~~~~~~ Peter's Office ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello honey, I found out the reason to Shelby's sudden change in group tonight"  
  
"You did, she told you?" peter asked for curiously  
  
"No not exactly, but the changed happened three weeks ago, right after the Morp. Shelby said in group that Scott said for the first time at the Morp that he loved her and that he was the first person ever to truly love her."  
  
"Wow, that could explain why she has changed, but that makes me nervous"  
  
"Why peter?"  
  
" If they ever break up, Shelby could be even worse then she was before she came here. If he broke up with her, she might feel like she had his love and then wasn't good enough to keep it. Before she just never felt love before."  
  
"I see what you mean Peter, but I don't think he's the only reason for her change and those two seem so good together I don't think they'll break up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Docks ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scott, did you really mean every thing you said tonight?"  
  
  
I know this is a really corny story so far but its just setting up for things to come. I hope you like it. Please review but I'll continue whether you do or don't. I fyou have any suggestions or questions e-mail me or jsut put them in the review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. ezra's changes and the fight

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Jill and other Trailblazers. They   
belong to FFC. I am not getting any money either.  
  
Author's note: thanks for all the support. It really motivates me. Any questions just ask   
and I'll answer  
  
  
~~~~~ Docks ~~~~~~  
"Do you really mean what you said?" Shelby asked with a knowing smile on her face.  
  
"No I just said it because I wanted a good grade on my paper" Scott said with a huge grin   
on his face.  
  
They both laughed and then Scott lifted up her chin and went in to kiss her.  
  
"Break it up you two" peter said before Scott could reach her lips, "Scott you have wood   
for three days and Shelby you have kitchens."  
  
Peter had known about their sneak-offs after hours at the docks but just turned the other   
way. Now that it was so serious though he decided he had to do something.  
  
Scott and Shelby said their quick good-byes and went off to bed.  
  
~~~~~ Kitchen the next morning ~~~~~~~~~  
Shelby was washing the dishes while a brunette trailblazer was drying them. Shelby then   
accidentally splashed the trailblazer.  
  
"Hey, watch it are you stupid or something."  
  
"Sorry" Shelby said sincerely, "I didn't mean to splash you. You can go change shirts if   
you want to I'll dry for you."  
  
"Why so I can get caught by peter and get put on kitchens for another Week?" She said   
with an even ruder attitude than before.  
  
"Sorry I was just trying to be nice," Shelby said getting a little annoyed by the girl's   
attitude by now.  
  
"Well don't be."  
  
"Don't worry. I take it back." Shelby was now really angry and did not want to be   
dealing with this girl at this time.  
  
"Whatever skank" the trailblazer said under her breath.  
  
Now it was on, Shelby was mad.  
  
"I believe the only thing that fits right now is, takes one to know one!" Shelby said   
angrily  
At that moment daisy walked in on the argument and walked over to Shelby.  
  
"Shelby, it's not worth it, just back away." Daisy said hoping that the trailblazer would   
get mad but at the same time cool Shelby off.  
  
Shelby dropped it and just went back to her washing of the dishes.  
  
~~~~~ Peter's office ~~~~~~~~  
"I think her being in the same group as her brother is a problem for Jill" Lucky, the   
counselor of the Trailblazers said to Peter.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Split them up?" Peter said knowing that was exactly what   
she wanted.  
  
"Yes I think you should move one of them out of my group." She said firmly.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"John has already made so much progress. I think Jill would do better in another group.   
You can see she resent her brother for something, but I'm not quite sure what. I don't   
think she'll talk with her brother around."  
  
"Ok, if you think it will help her open up."  
  
"I do, thanks Peter. See you later." With that she waved and walked out of the office.  
  
Peter then had to decide which group to move her to. Before he got to it though, he saw a   
letter from Kat and decided he had to open it before he did anything else.  
  
Dear Peter, Sophie, and Cliffhangers,  
I have just left for college orientation. I am going to study to be a counselor for   
kids who have problems like I did. Thank you all so much for helping me get better. I   
could not have doe it without you. I use everything you taught me everyday to help me   
out in life. I love and miss all of you so much. Hopefully I will see you soon!  
Love always,  
Kat  
  
It was official, Kat was gone and for good. It was then that peter realized he had to move   
Jill to the cliffhangers. They were his favorite group and if anyone could open Jill up, it   
was them.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ Group ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok guys, I hope y'all all did your Ezra's Changes paper." Sophie said glancing around   
the room. "Y'all know the drill, so who wants to go first?"  
Everyone turned to Juliet thinking she would be the first to go, but they were all surprised   
when they heard sohpie call out, "Ok Daisy, your first."  
  
Daisy slowly walked up to the chair across from Ezra's and braced herself for what she   
was about to do. She read her whole paper and talked about how he had become the   
sweetest most caring guy friend she had ever had and at the end she said, "I chose you."  
  
Everyone sat their with a look of complete shock, except for Shelby who already knew tat   
daisy was going to tell him this, and Daisy who just sat their nervously wondering about   
how he was going to respond.  
  
"Really daisy, I can't believe this. Are you sure?" Ezra said stuttering over the words.  
  
"No I just like to play with you" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course she meant it, Freakin." Shelby said knowing what his answer would be.  
  
Ezra was too excited and happy to correct her. He couldn't believe that he chose him over   
David or that she chose anyone at all.  
  
The whole time David just sat there silently. He didn't make any sarcastic remarks; he   
just sat there with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Who's next?" Sophie said trying to change the subject.  
  
The rest of group went as usual. The thing with Ezra was he had hardly changed, so there   
was hardly any tears or laughter. Then Peter walked in with someone who was not a   
cliffhanger at the end of group.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Author's note part II: I know this chapter was kinda choppy but it was to set up things to   
come. I also now their wasn't a lot of s&s in this chapter but don't worry their will be a   
lot of them in the next chapters. I just had to put daisy and Ezra together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Jill

I do not own any of the characters like Scott or Shelby etc. but I do own the trailblazers   
and Jill and John. They belong to FFC.  
  
~~~~~~ Group ~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shelby, that's not a nice way to welcome someone into our group." Sophie said   
frowning at Shelby.  
  
"Ok guys this is Jill. She was a trailblazer but we did not want her and her brother in the   
same group so I'm putting in here with you. Because she has been at Horizon for a while   
she will not have a first week buddy, but please make her feel welcome. Ok guys lights   
out in one hour." Peter said smiling in a welcoming way at Jill.  
  
Everyone started walking away when peter said "Shelby, can I talk to you in my office?"  
  
"Sure." Shelby mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong, did something happen?" Scott asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"I don't know what he wants. Meet me after lights out?"  
  
"Of course. See you later." Scott said, still not sure Shelby was telling him the whole   
truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Peter's Office ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Shelby"   
  
"Hi peter. What did I do this time?" Shelby asked in her old attitude.  
  
"Well, lately you haven't said anything rude until I walked in with Jill. How do you know   
her?"  
  
"I've just seen her around." Shelby said looking to the left.  
  
"I don't believe you, have you spoken to her before?"  
  
Shelby didn't answer; she just looked at her shoes.  
  
"Either you tell me how you know her or I'll put you on shuns for 2 days. Your choice."  
  
Shelby didn't want to tell him about the fight, but the thought of not seeing Scott for two   
days was even worse.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you." She said reluctantly  
  
"Good" peter said with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"Well when you gave me kitchens I was doing them with Jill. I accidentally got her wet   
and she went off on me. I tried to say I was sorry but then she called me a skank and we   
started yelling at each other. Daisy had to calm me down." Shelby looked embarrassed   
while she said this. Lately she wanted to impress Peter and she had just let him down.  
  
"Well I'm disappointed in you but I can see that you are sorry so I'm not going to punish   
you."  
  
"Thank you peter, thank you so much!" Shelby said relieved she wasn't going to get in   
trouble.  
  
"But you two will have to have a buddy walk back."  
  
Shelby didn't say anything she just groaned.  
  
"If you two don't resolve your issues now they nay never be resolved and will only get   
worse. I want you to fix them now before you have serious problems. Your hike will start   
tomorrow morning right after breakfast and you should be back by six at night. Just in   
time for diner. Good night Shelby."  
  
Shelby mumbled good night and went to find Scott.  
  
~~~~~~ Docks ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shelby was sitting at the end of the docks, holding her knees to her chest when Scott   
came up.  
  
"Hey beautiful"  
  
Shelby let out a little scream  
  
"You scared me. How long have you been there?"  
  
"I just got here." Scott said, "What did Peter want?"  
  
"I have to go on a buddy walk back tomorrow with Jill."  
  
"Why? What happened?" he said starting to get concerned.  
  
"We got in a fight today while I was on kitchens." She looked down; she didn't want to   
see Scott's look o disappointment in her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? What was it about?" he was confused. Why hadn't she told   
him?  
  
"It happened just before group and she called me a skank and so I yelled at her and then   
she just sunk it into me. Daisy had to stop the fight. I didn't want to tell you because I   
was scared."  
  
"Why were you scared?"  
  
~~ Shelby thought back to the MORP. ~~~  
  
"Because…because I love you."  
  
"You Promise you won't leave me ever again?" she said hoping he would never leave her   
again.  
  
"I promise but only under one condition… You promise to try to be nicer to everyone   
else, and not get into anymore fights. If someone is messing with you, you talk to me first   
and I'll deal with them."  
  
"I promise," she said.  
  
"Then I promise too." He looked down at her, and for the first time she didn't even want   
to be mean because she knew he loved her.  
  
~~~~~~ End of thoughts ~~~~~~~  
  
"Why were you scared?" Scott asked for the fourth time.  
  
"I'm scared that you're going to leave me now." She started to cry. She didn't want him   
to leave.  
  
"Shelby, I'm never going to leave you. I promised."  
  
"And I promised too. I promised I wouldn't fight and I did so now your going to leave."  
  
"Shelby, I'm not going to leave you. You haven't gotten in a fight or been rude to anyone   
since we made that promise. I'm so proud of you. Obviously if you got in a fight with her   
she deserved it. I love you and I'm not going to leave you."   
  
"I love you Scott," she said wiping away her tears.  
  
Scott wiped away the rest of her tears and then leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"I love you too, Shelby." Scott said glad she felt better now, "I'm gonna miss you   
tomorrow."  
"I'm gonna miss you too but I have to go get some sleep if I'm going to make it through   
the Forrest tomorrow." She said with a smile.  
  
Next time:  
- Buddy walk back  
- Shelby tells Scott something important  
  
Author's note: Ok, sorry it took me a long time to write but I thought no one liked my   
story since I wasn't getting any reviews. Please review or give me suggestions. Bad or   
good. Also, do y'all like it batter in the script format (chap 1) or the story format like this   
chapter with the quotation marks? Please tell me. Oh yeah I just wanted to let you know-   
Jill will not be interfering with s&s but will have an impact on Shelby, but good guess.  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Hike

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cliffhangers or peter or Sophie. They belong to FFC and Lions Gate. I do own the character Jill and any character related to her.

~~~~~~~~ Middle of woods ~~~~~~~~~

"You two ready?" Peter said looking at the two girls.

Neither of the girls answered. They were both really unhappy about the hike.

"Ok, this is a different kind of buddy hike back. Instead of tying you two up with string, I'm going to do something else. I am giving you both a survey of one hundred questions you have to answer about the other person. If they are not done by the time you two get back then you will have to stay outside the school until they are finished. I suggest you don't stop asking each other these questions."

"What, its one thing to have to be tied to a person but quite another thing to have to talk to them" Jill said, not happy about the upcoming hike.

"That's your opinion Jill but if you don't want to be left outside the school grounds without food or drink or toilets, I suggest you finish the surveys." He handed them they survey; they're hiking gear, and a pack of pens for them to share, "Good-bye. See you in a few hours. He then drove off leaving them in the middle of the woods.

Shelby was not happy about the surveys and neither was Jill but neither of them wanted to give the other girl a reason to tell Peter anything. They just went along asking each other question.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue" said Shelby unenthusiastically.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green" Jill, said in the same tone as Shelby.

"Father's profession?''

"Do you have any pets or animals?"

"What is your favorite season?"

"Do you have any siblings?" Shelby asked already writing down that she had one brother.

"No" Jill replied in the same tone she answered all the other questions in.

"But peter said you had a brother in the trailblazers and that's why he moved you to our group" Shelby said now worried she had been lying about all her answers.

"I don't consider him my brother. I hate him," Jill said starting to show a little emotion.

"Why do you hate him?" Shelby asked finally starting to get interested in what Jill had to say.

"He's perfect. He does everything he's expected. He's smart, handsome, athletic, great at everything but I know the real John." She said, glad to finally get it off her chest. She didn't even realize whom she was telling. She was in her own world. "I know the real John. The one who used to abuse my mom and me. John was so tired of mom telling him what to do, what time to come home, whom to hang out with, so he killed her. He killed her," she said starting to cry.

Shelby felt terrible about how she had treated Jill. She rapped her arms around Jill's body. "Have you told anyone? How did he kill her?"

Jill was glad that Shelby was being so nice to her. No one had ever believed her over her brother John. "No one would believe me. He's the perfect boy in our town. He says he found our mom with an empty bottle of pills in her hand. I saw him though, he didn't know I was home, but I was, and I saw him. He gave her the pills and told her they were different pills and vitamins to help her feel better. She had a cold. I saw him kill her. I should have stopped him, but I was scared he would hurt me. It's all my fault she's dead."

"It wasn't your fault. You were scared. You didn't know what to do. You're much smaller then him. All you can do now is turn him in. Peter would believe you. I believe you. You just have to tell someone." 

"No one will believe me."

"Why wouldn't they believe you? What did you do to get into Horizon?"

"After my mom's death, my step-dad didn't want to take care of my brother and me so he sent us up here and said that I had drug problems and that my brother was self-destructive because of his mother's death."

For about thirty minutes after that they didn't talk. They just walked. Then they realized they had to finish the surveys so they finished them. This time with an actual interest in what the other girl was saying. Once they got back to Horizon they turned in their surveys and went to sleep. They both had an emotionally draining day and slept all night.

~~~~~~~~ Group ~~~~~~~~~

"Because the two other girls are not here we will save Scott's changes until tomorrow." Sophie said knowing the group would be happy.

Everyone was relieved except for Scott. Scott was now getting worried. "Where are they? I thought they were supposed to be back by now? Is Shelby ok?"

"Don't worry Scott. They are fine. They are just tired and decided to sleep." Sophie said reassuringly.

"Aww, I was hoping the killed each other on the way back." David said laughing at his own joke.

"Men" Daisy said in a sarcastic voice.

"Monsters" David replied.

"Shut up David" Ezra yelled. He was mad he was messing with daisy….again.

"What you gonna do about it Freakin" David said back.

"Boys stop it." Sophie was too tired to punish them. She had to shadow the girls on their hike. She needed to shower and sleep, "Group is over. See you tomorrow."

Next time:

-Scott's changes

-Scott and Shelby talk

-Jill talks to Peter

Author's note: thanx for all the reviews. I appreciate them. I will stay with the story format since I got the most replies for keeping it that way but I you like the script format then just tell me and I'll change it. I know there was no s&s in this one but the next one is all about them. I just had to set things up. 


	6. Soctt's Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Jill and John and any of their relatives.

Author's note: Thanx for all of your great ideas. If you want to e-mail me to give me ideas, questions, or comments write me at [alli1988@hotmail.com][1].

The day after Jill and Shelby's hike was weird for everyone. They knew something happened because Jill and Shelby were being friendly to each other. They even acted like friends. Jill was a little friendlier to everyone, which all the cliffhangers were glad because she could be pretty rude when she wanted to be. Shelby was also acting different. Instead of her new smiley, cheerful self, Shelby spent all day writing and rewriting and thinking about Scott's changes. She barely spoke to anyone all day especially Scott.

~~~~~~~~~~ Group ~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sophie walked into the lodge, where they held group, she noticed something weird. Everyone was in their normal spot except for Shelby. She wasn't sitting next to Scott like usual; she was sitting by herself outside the circle. Sophie knew something was going to happen and braced herself for what was about to come. 

"Ok guys, we didn't read our Scott's Changes papers yesterday so we are going to do them today. And questions?" Sophie asked looking at Shelby.

No one had a question so sophie asked, "Who wants to go first?"

Juliet shouted out with a big perky smile, "I'll go! I'll go!"

"Ok Juliet, you know the drill. Go inside the circle with Scott and read him your paper."

Juliet read her paper. It talked about how he had become like a brother to her. It was very sweet, but Scott wasn't really listening. All he could think about was what could be wrong with Shelby. Was she mad at him? What had happened on the hike yesterday? He really wanted her to read her paper.

It was now Shelby's turn. She walked slowly to the chair across from Scott. She really didn't want to read her paper. She was embarrassed about what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and started.

"When you first got here you were the definition of a jock. You thought you were too good for this place and the people here. Especially me." Scott looked down at his shoes, ashamed of how he had acted towards her. " Then after you told everyone what was going on e all realized that you were a victim. You soon opened up to me and started treating people who are different than you with some respect. Then you became a leader of the cliffhanger group. You used to be the ideal guy. You were athletic, cute, popular, and rich. You had the perfect life. Then because that bitch couldn't keep her hands off of you that was all taken away." You could feel Shelby's anger towards Elaine as she was saying this. " For a while you went down the wrong road, but then after coming here you found your way back. Now you are sweet, understanding, a leader, and everything else you were before. You are my everything and I love you dearly. You were great, but now you are absolutely perfect." Shelby finally looked up into Scott's eyes and saw that he had tears forming in them. 

Scott didn't know why he had been so worried all day. That was one of the nicest, sweetest things anyone had ever said to him. 

~~~~~~~~~ Docks ~~~~~~~~~

"Hey beautiful." Scott said walking up to his beloved Shelby.

"Don't call me that.'' Shelby said not looking at Scott.

"But you are. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." He said sincerely.

Shelby looked away so that Scott couldn't see that she was blushing.

"Did you really mean what you said in your paper today during group?" Scott asked with a curious smile on his face.

"Yes, I meant everything I said and that's what I have to talk to you about." She said seriously.

"I love you." He said looking into her eyes.

"No, don't change the subject. I won't be able to finish what I'm going to say if you act all sweet."

"Ok, I'm sorry. What were you saying."

"Don't interrupt me until I'm finished ok. You promise?"

"I promise." He said now worried about what was going to happen.

"You were perfect, then she ruined you for a while, but now your back to being perfect. You don't belong here anymore. You should be the star of your football team and then go onto a great college. I love you but I shouldn't have held you back from your decision earlier. Go and live with your father. We can still be together but I want you to do this. I'm doing this because4 I love you more then anything." As she said this tears came to her eyes. She didn't want him to leave but knew this would be better for him.

"No, I love you too much to go." He said running to the dorm. As he was heading to the boy's dorm he kicked a chair with all his muscle. The chair hitting the water was the last sound Shelby heard before she dropped to the ground crying.

   [1]: mailto:alli1988@hotmail.com



	7. Shelby's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Jill and anyone related to her.

Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews and all the great suggestions. Its great to know what y'all want to here about in my story so feel free to e-mail me. 

~~~~~~~~~~ Breakfast ~~~~~~~~

Shelby I have to talk to you." Scott said urgently.

"Shoot" She said in her normal tone trying to pretend that nothing had happened the night before.

"It's about last night. I'm sorry I ran away. I just couldn't deal with the fact that you wanted me to leave also. My dad called yesterday asking me to come home and the only reason I'm staying is because of you so I was surprised when you said you wanted me to leave." Scott then let out a breath. He hadn't breathed through the whole sentence.

"I don't want you to leave. I want what's best for you and if that means leaving than that's what I want you to do, leave."

"I want what's best for you too."

"Good, then lets eat because at this moment that's what I need," She said trying to lighten the mood.

~~~~~~~ Girl's Dorm ~~~~~~~~~

"Ok girls lights out." Sophie said authoritatively.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Shelby asked nervously.

"Sure" they all said together.

"What should I do?"

"What do you mean?" Jill asked curiously.

"Since the talk with Scott their has been a lot of tension between us. He won't listen to me. He won't go and I know that's what's best for him. I don't want him to regret his decisions later on in life and I know the only way for that not to happen is for him to play college ball and later pro ball."

"How long ago was this talk," Juliet asked a bit hurt. Since Kat had left she had felt a bit left out because Jill, Shelby, and daisy were so close. She didn't know about the talk, but she knew that all the other girls did.

"Three days ago." Shelby said. She could have kicked herself for forgetting that she hadn't told Juliet about the situation.

"Sorry I didn't tell you but when I told dais and Jill, you were with Auggie." 

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Just continue what you were saying." Juliet said back to her happy self.

"There's only one thing you can do." Daisy said know Shelby understood what she meant.

'But how can I do that to him?"

"If its true love that you have, he'll understand and it won't effect your relationship too much." Daisy continued.

"I'll help you through it." Jill said. She had never really had to many friends and was trying to be the best one she could be to her new ones.

"We'll all help you through it." Juliet said

"Thanks guys." 

"No problem." Juliet said, "But now I need to get my beauty rest."

~~~~~~~ Peter's Office ~~~~~~~~

"Peter can I talk to you?" Shelby asked the next day.

"Sure go ahead. What is it." He said worriedly.

"Last night I was up pretty much the whole night because I was having nightmares about Walt." She lied convincingly, "Can I stay in the dorm instead of going to classes there are a lot of things I need to talk about and maybe I can catch up with some sleep."

"Yeah Shelby, Sure. I'm glad you are dealing with this so well. If you need to talk I'm here." 

"Thanks peter." She said, glad she pulled it off.

She didn't want to see anyone all day. Anyone meaning, Scott. She had a lot of things to get ready for that night and couldn't have anyone interrupting her. But before she would go to her dorm she had to see Scott.

~~~~~~~~~~ Outside ~~~~~~~~~

Shelby walked up to Scott and gave him a long, passionate kiss; One that would have to last her for a long time.

"What was that for?" Scott asked smiling.

"I won't be seeing you today. But will you meet me tonight after lights out?"

"Of course beautiful."

"Good. See you tonight."

Author's Note: I know this is a confusing chapter but the next one clears it all up.


	8. Torn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character except for Jill and anyone related to her. They belong to FFC and Lions Gate.

Author's Note: Thanks to all the great readers for your great advice. I will try to make the chapters longer since that is what it seems like most of you want. 

~~~~~ Girls' Dorm ~~~~~~~~~

Shelby spent all day alone in the dorm except for lunch and dinner in which the other girls came to join her in eating. Not that she ate all that much. She had so much on her mind. There was so much to do and everything she was doing was so emotional.

The first thing on Shelby's list of things to do was to put anything that reminded her of him in a box. She searched around the whole. Cabin for anything that might ever remind her of him. It took her a while because it seemed like everything she looked at reminded her of him. He had changed her life, and would be a part of her forever. 

After that she had to write a letter to him. She tried to be direct and quick to the point. Ever word and sentence had a meaning behind it. She had to get him to leave her alone forever. He had changed her life forever and now she had to try to get hi out of her life. Writing this letter took quite a while because everything she wrote made her remember something. It was very painful for her to write the final good-bye. She was getting rid of every memory they have had together. But she had to do it for her own good. She put the letter in a yellow envelope and addressed it to him.

After all of this she was physically drained and emotionally drained. She was so tired that she decided to take a nap after lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Girls' Dorm Later that night ~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the girls walked into the dorm after group the saw Shelby sleeping. She looked so peaceful that they didn't want to wake her. But they knew they had to, so that she could eat.

"Shelby, Wake up, Wake up." Daisy said, shaking her.

"Scott wake up, Peter's coming." She said groggily.

"Shelby no you were just taking a nap." Daisy said worriedly. 

"That's exactly what I say when I wake up her and Scott on the docks. Scott is a deep sleeper so Shelby always has to wake him up. She's acting crazy. Today must have been tough on her." Daisy whispered to Jill and Juliet.

Shelby went to the bathroom and put water on her face and brushed her hair and teeth. She had a nasty case of morning breath even if it was the afternoon. When she came out she was back to her normal self.

They sat in-between all their beds and ate. No one really talked. They were all to worried about Shelby. But every once in a while someone would say something generic like, "This food is awful," then they would tell Shelby what she missed in all her classes. Shelby wasn't really paying attention o what was going o around her. She had a really hard day and was preparing herself for when she finally would give him the envelope. She tried not to think about it but she couldn't help it. This envelope was going to change her life.

After dinner all the girls except for Shelby got up and said they're got up to take their trays back.

"Bye Shelby, we have to go to group but we'll see you after that ok." Jill said waving good-bye.

~~~~~~~~ Group ~~~~~

"Ok guys, the change project is over so now its back to regular groups ok." Sophie said.

"Yippee" David said sarcastically.

Sophie just ignored this comment. She wanted to use it against him later. "Ok guys, describe how you are feeling right now in one word ok. Juliet, you start."

"Ignored. Auggie"

"Torn. David."

"Horny. Daisy."

"Wrong answer. Anther comment like that and I'm sure I can arrange kitchens for you tomorrow. Go again." Sophie said trying to hold back a smile.

"Bored. Daisy"

"Worried. Jill."

"Included. Ezra."

"Happy. Scott."

"Anxious."

"Ok good. Now explain why you feel how you feel ok."

Juliet turned to Auggie and then said, "Someone has been ignoring me lately and won't tell me why. Auggie."

"I feel torn because I'm having to make a really tough choice right now. David." Auggie said looking at his shoes.

"Why I'm horny or why I'm bored?" He said smartly looking at Sophie.

"You just got yourself a date with an ax tomorrow." She said no longer amused.

Everyone was laughing before but now they were laughing really hard.

"Cut it out guys and continue."

"I felt bored because I had nothing to do, but Sophie sure took care of that for me. Daisy."

"I feel worried because I have a feeling this is the calm before the storm." She said looking at Scott then down at her shoes, "Jill."

"I feel included because for the first time in my life I have friends that want to be around me, for me." She said smiling, "Ezra."

"I'm feeling happy because," he paused for a second to think, "Because nothing is really wrong at the moment. Scott."

"I'm anxious because I can't wait till ton, tomorrow," He said catching himself, " when I get to see Shelby."

"Peter has something to tell you guys." Sophie said turning to peter.

All the cliffhangers turned to Peter expectantly.

"I have a very exciting announcement. Next week we have Annual Community Service Day. Schools from all over this area will be coming together to help out the community. There is an activity for everyone's personality. You guys will get to chose what activity and sign up tomorrow for which ones there are."

Peter looked around at the group. Everyone's faces showed something different. Some were excited like Juliet's and some showed dislike for the activity, like David's, and some faces showed no emotion at all, like Jill's.

"Here are the activities you can choose from. You can paint buildings, fences, trashcans, pretty much anything that needs a painting. You can read to and tutor little kids. You can plant trees and flowers. You can work at the animal Shelter with either the cats or dogs. The last volunteer option is to work at the soup kitchen by preparing and serving the food. You all will get a sheet on it. Any questions?"

"Do we have to do this if we don't want to?" David said knowing the answer.

"Yes, you do." He said frowning at David, "Any other questions?"

No one else had any questions so he called group to an end.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Girls' Dorm ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Shelby we're back and we did everything you told us to do." Juliet said bursting through the door.

"Thanks guys." Shelby said knowing their was no going back now, "How was group?"

"One question. Describe how you feel inn one word." Daisy said.

All the other girls were giggling at the joke but Shelby took it seriously, "Torn."

"Ok, in one sentence tell us why you feel Torn." Juliet said genuinely interested.

"I feel torn because I don't wan to do something even though I am anyway because it's better."

For the next couple of hours the girls tried to keep Shelby's spirits up. The told jokes and laughed and danced until lights out.

"Lights out girls." Sophie said popping her head through the door, "Shelby are you feeling better?"

"Yeah thanks Sophie." Shelby tried to fake a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Docks ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott was sitting at the end of the docks with his feet dangling above the water waiting for Shelby. "I'm glad things between us are finally getting back to normal," he thought to himself.

Scott waited for about ten minutes when he figured Shelby couldn't get out for some reason. Disappointedly he started walking back to the boy's dorm when behind a tree he saw a little box with a letter on it. The letter said Scott on it and he decided to open it. It read:

Scott,

I have found that lately our relationship is taking too much out of me. It feels more like a job then love. There has been a lot of tension between us and it's getting very uncomfortable. I tried to be subtle by saying I anted you to leave but you couldn't take a hint. You're like a sick puppy. I think its time that we end it.

Shelby,

Shelby hadn't cried all day but as soon as she saw him reading her letter the floodgates burst open. She stood looking out the window the whole time. All the other girls tried to comfort her but Shelby didn't want anyone touching her.

Scott looked at the box that the letter was sitting on and decided to open it. Inside were pictures of Shelby and him together. He looked through all of them, remembering everything fondly. He then saw a shirt he had put around her one night when she was cold. It still smelled like her. Under the shirt was a bunch of notes surrounded by a rubber band. He looked through them. It was every "meet me after lights out" note they had ever sent each other, and every note he had sent her during class. He didn't realize she had kept all of them. Under that was a wrinkled copy of her "Scott's Changes paper." He reread it, this time it held a different meaning though. Last time it was loving but this time it was the fate of their relationship. Him returning to his perfect path, without her. The rest of the things in the box were a couple of books, three CD's and a box of cigarettes he smuggled in after he left. Scott didn't want to leave Shelby. He never wanted to leave her. He didn't cry, e didn't look angry, he just had o face a pure shock. He couldn't even get up to walk, so he just slept on the docks clutching a picture of them at the MORP and the off white envelope the letter had come in.

Author's Note: I know you hate me, but keep in mind she's doing this for his own good. Everything comes together in the next chapter. Someone suggested that I make it seem like she was writing to Walt and not have the reader find out that it was really to Scott 'til the end. I tried but I don't think it came out very well so I might rewrite it so tell me what y'all think. Again I'm sorry.


	9. The Quest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Jill and any of her relatives. I am not making any money off of this story.

Author's Note: thanks guys for not frying me for that chapter. They will get back together eventually. I'm a huge s&s fan. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I couldn't get this one out sooner; fanfiction.net was acting strange all weekend. Thanks for all the reviews and feel free to e-mail me.

~~~~~ Peter's Office ~~~~~~~~

"Peter we need to do something. They are all having more problems than usual with each other." Sophie said worried about her group.

"I've noticed. Whenever I come around when they're together they all, seem do be down. We need to do something. Tell me all about the troubles they are having."

"Well the first one and most obvious is that Scott and Shelby haven't been talking the last two weeks. Shelby tries but Scott just ignores her. They are both really upset about the break up. They are both reacting so differently though. Scott has the usual reaction. He's pouting and being rude to everyone. He won't participate in anything unless he has to, and he keeps snapping at everyone. He's basically having problems with everyone.

"And how is Shelby acting?"

"She's the one I'm more worried about. She is acting like nothing is wrong. She is as happy as she has ever been it seems like. She never stops smiling and is being extremely friendly to everyone, even David."

"I'm with you. I am more worried about Shelby. That's not a normal reaction, especially or Shelby. Do you know why they broke up?"

"No I couldn't find that out." She said upset that her group wasn't talking to her.

"Ok who else is having problems?"

"Well, actually their aren't any other big problems But it seems that they whole group is fighting because of the way Scott is acting."

"Then the only way to solve our problem is to help Scott through this. Since it is affecting the whole group I want the cliffhangers to go on a quest."

"When do you want to do it peter?"

"I think we should leave first thing tomorrow morning. Go call all the cliffhangers and I'll tell them what the plan is ok?"

"Ok." Sophie kissed him on the cheek and went to go get the cliffhangers.

~~~~~ Overnight ~~~~~~~~

The next morning after breakfast all the cliffhangers were ready to go. Not that any of them really wanted to go.

"Ok guys, you ready to go" Sophie said looking around at her not to happy group.

The rest of the cliffhangers moaned.

"I wish I could come with you," Jeff said waving good-bye.

With that they were off. They spent all day hiking around the forest. Peter was in the front leading the way. Scott walked by himself right behind Peter. Then about twenty feet behind him were Daisy, Ezra, Jill, and Shelby. They were talking and joking around and having a lot of fun. They didn't even really notice how hard the walk was. Then right behind tem was David, just listening to their conversation. Making comments when he saw fit, but mostly keeping to him. Then about fifty feet behind David were Juliet and Auggie. They didn't talk much; Auggie was just walking with her so she wouldn't be alone. Then right behind them was Sophie. They walked all day until around 5:30. Then they started to set up camp.

"Ok guys. I'm going to split you up into two groups. One group will go out and get some wood for the fire, and they other group with stay here and set up camp. Scott, Juliet, Ezra, and Jill. You will be the group to stay here and set up camp. Shelby, Daisy, David, and Auggie you will be the group to go out and collect some wood."

They all split up and went to do the jobs they were assigned. About an hour later they got the fire started and began cooking dinner. About thirty minutes later everyone had their dinner and were all eating their food.

"Ok guys, you will be left alone tonight and we will be going back to horizon. You guys will have to find your way back alone tomorrow. We gave you guys all the necessary tools to get back to horizon so you should be fine. See you guys tomorrow." Peter said turning and walking away.

"Bye guys, be good." Sophie said running to catch up to Peter.

"Peter why are we leaving them here?" She asked confused. The last they had spoken that wasn't the plan.

"Right now they aren't a group, they are a bunch of little groups. The only way for them to get back tomorrow is for them all to work together in one big group. It will hopefully bring them closer together."

"My aren't you smart, Mr. Scarborough." She said holding onto his hand.

"Ok guys, its getting late we should split up. Peter said boys will stay in that tent over there and the girls will stay in this one. Good night everyone." Juliet said authoritatively.

They all said good night and went to the correct tents.

~~~~~ Boys tent ~~~~~~~

Auggie had trouble sleeping. He had too much on his mind. As he looked around at all the other guys sleeping he realized that Ezra was still awake. "Yo ez, you awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Yeah can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, wanna go outside?" he asked curious about what Auggie was going to say.

"What is it Auggie?"

"Well I um have a friend and he has a problem and doesn't know what to do about." Auggie said hoping Ezra would buy it.

"Who?" 

"Umm he's a ridge runner. You don't know him. He's new."

"Uh-huh ok, continue." He said knowing that Auggie was lying.

"Well my friend has this super great girlfriend. She's beautiful and nice, and really smart."

"But…" He said knowing their was something else.

"But my friend likes this other girl he just met. He doesn't know what to do."

"He should be true to his heart, but also fair to his girlfriend and not just string her along." Ezra said knowingly. He had been the one in the relationship before and knew how it felt to be strung along.

"Thanks man, he really needs the advice."

"So are you gonna break up with Jules for Jill." Ezra sad curiously.

"How'd you know?" Auggie was now worried that Ezra was gonna go tell everyone. 

"You're not a very good liar. So are you? I won't tell." Ezra said sincerely.

"I don't know yet. I'm kind tired, let's go to bed." 

When Ezra was getting out of the tent he didn't realize he had kicked David and woken him. David had heard everything they were talking about.

~~~~~~ The next Day ~~~~~~~

They had been walking for a good two hours. It was a really hot day and everyone was getting tired. They decided to take a break. They all sat down under some big oak trees. 

"Scott, can you pass me the water canteen?" Shelby asked.

Scott didn't even look at her he just chunked the canteen at her barely missing her head.

"Gosh what was that for?" she asked trying not to show how upset she was.

"Forget it." He mumbled, still not looking up.

"What has been your deal lately man?" Auggie was starting to get really fed up with Scott's behavior and knew something had to be said to him.

"Nothing, everything is just dandy." Scott replied sarcastically.

"Stop taking you troubles with Shelby out on everyone else." Auggie couldn't hold it back. He had to tell Scott exactly how he felt.

"There are no problems with Shelby because Shelby is to good for me now." He said in a whiny tone. He was really starting to feel sorry for himself now and everyone else knew it.

Shelby couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't see Scott hurting the way he was, but she knew she had to do it. She got up and walked away.

David saw Shelby leaving and just couldn't help the easy joke, "hey sexy, wait up for you real man." He said calling to Shelby.

Scot ran up to David and started pounding on him. But before he could do any real harm auggie and Ezra were able to hold him back. Scott sat back down with his knees up to his chin.

"You know what, you're right. When you act like that she is better then you." Daisy said disgusted by how Scott was acting.

"Shut up Morticia." Scott replied.

"Hey don't talk to her." Ezra said defending Daisy.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Scott said standing up to show how much bigger he was then Ezra.

"Step back man He's not worth it." Auggie said to Ezra.

"Would everyone just stop fighting." Juliet said trying to make peace.

"Who asked you?" Scott snapped at Juliet.

"Hey Jules was only trying to…" Auggie started.

"Trying to what, but in as usual." Scott said finishing his sentence before Auggie could.

Jill had heard enough of this fighting and was annoyed by the way Scott was acting. She decided to put in her two cents. "You know what Scott, you are really lucky and you take it all for granted." She said in a calm voice.

"Lucky? What do you mean Lucky? The only person I have ever loved just left me." He said in a calmer voice then he had been using.

By now everyone was looking at Jill in anticipation, waiting for her answer. "You're lucky because you've had people who have loved you. You have parents and friends who like you for you. You even have someone who loves you so much they look out for you and would give everything up for your happiness and success." As soon as she said this she looked at daisy for help.

"Yeah, we all have Peter and you take him for granted Scott." Daisy said hoping she had fixed Jill's blunder.

"I think its time we continue on our hike. Is everyone ready." Scott said standing up. The rest of the hike he thought about what Jill had said and by the end of the hike he was even smiling.

Author's note: I have a couple of questions for y'all. Jill or Juliet? Do you like the other stories besides s&s or should I cut the out? Script or story format? And what is the name of the prep school across the way.


	10. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Mr. Dobbins, Jill, and any of her relatives.

Author's note: Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! I had a week of torture at school and just couldn't find any writing time. I hope you still read it. That is if you remember my story. Hehe anyway I'll get to the story. 

~~~~~~~ Gazebo ~~~~~~~~~

"Wow he sure got over me fast didn't he?" Shelby said watching Scott.

"Who?" Daisy replied knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Scott."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's been walking around with a smile on his face as big as Texas."

"Has he, I haven't noticed." She said hoping Shelby would buy it.

"You know what I'm talking about. He's been friendly, cracking jokes, talking to any girl that moves."

"Shelby he's not over you." 

"What do you me? How do you know? Have you seen the way he's been acting?"

"I have to tell you something." She had to get it off her chest.

"What is it?" Shelby said getting worried.

"You know last week on the quest, the second day, when everyone blew up at Scott and you walked away?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well, um, Jill kinda blurted everything out." Daisy said getting softer as she said it.

"What?" Shelby asked flabbergasted.

"She yelled at Scott and he figured everything out. It's not her fault she didn't straight out tell him. It was just he was being a jerk and she chewed him out, and he figured it out."

"What did she say exactly."

"Well she told him that he was "Lucky," because he had parents and friends and someone who would do anything for him and give up all their happiness for them. I tried to cover by saying Peter but I think he figured it out because he said, "let's go," and he walked away with a smirk."

Shelby just sat there thinking for a while. What was she going to do now? He knew and he was still around. She had to do something to get him to go back home.

"Shelby, like my mom used to tell me when she was sober, "True love is two people growing together over time." If you guys are meant to be you will grow together not apart. Whatever your decision, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be." With that daisy walked away, leaving Shelby to think alone.

Shelby is right, she thought to herself, Scott has to grow. I have to do something to get him to go home.

~~~~~~~~~ Group ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok guys, tomorrow is Community Service day. I'm going to go back over everyone's selection and see if any changes need to be made. Ok?" peter said looking down at his clipboard.

No on said anything so he continued, "Ok, Auggie and Jill, you two are the painters in this group. You guys will be leaving at 10 o'clock with the art teacher, Mr. Dobbins."

Auggie looked at Jill and smiled. He knew he was going to have fun with her. He wondered if she shared his passion for art. Then he looked at Jules and started getting a feeling in the bottom of his stomach. The same one he's had been getting all week, and it didn't feel good either.

"Ok daisy and Ezra, you guys are going to be tutoring the little kids at the library. Jeff will be taking that group and you guys will be leaving at 10 o'clock because the library doesn't open 'till eleven." Peter continued.

Peter knew they signed up to be in the group with Jeff because he was easy to sneak away from if they wanted to be alone. But he also knew they both loved little kids so they would get something out of it hopefully.

"Juliet, you are the only one from the cliffhangers going to the animal shelter. Sophie is taking that group and you guys will be leaving at 10 o'clock."

Juliet was beaming. She couldn't wait to play with the animals. 

"Scott and David you guys signed up for the planted of well, plants. You guys are pretty lucky because I'm taking that group. We will be the first group to leave. We get on the bus at 9 o'clock. Where some clothes you don't mind getting dirty or ruined."

Scott and David were both regretting their decision now. They thought they were getting the easiest one. David thought it was great because he didn't want to deal with having to feel sorry for people or animals and Scott thought it would be pretty easy just to do some manual labor. Now though, they had to get up the earliest and have Peter watching their every move all day.

"Shelby, because you were sick you didn't get to choose what group you were in. they only groups that have room in it is the planting group. So you will join Scott, David, and me tomorrow."

Both Scott and David were perking up now. Scott thought this was a great opportunity to talk to Shelby about getting back together and David was hoping there would be a fight of some kind. Shelby on the other hand was anything less than happy. She didn't want to have to watch Scott all day. But she would make the best of it.

"How come nobody in your group picked to go hand out food?" Peter asked looking at the group.

"We already do enough of that here at school." David said making everyone else laugh.

"He looked at David with a stern face, then continue. Ok, I hope you guys have fun tomorrow, and remember, the same rules ply, including inappropriate touching." He said looking at Ezra and daisy. Once again everyone laughed and with that the left.

Shelby couldn't sleep all night. She just kept thinking about what she could do to get Scott to go. When she finally fell asleep it seemed like five minutes later it was time to get up.

"Rise and shine." Sophie said cheerily, peeing into the girls' dorm. They all started getting for the day. They were all actually excited except for of course, Shelby. 

Author's note II: I know, it was a totally boring and short chapter but I just had to set you up for the day. A lot of stuff happens in the next chapter, so if you have any suggestions please keep e-mailing me like some of you have been. I love talking to you. Well thanx for reading.


	11. My final Thoughts

Hey guys I know I haven't posted in a very very long time but I just had to let you guys know something

Hey guys I know I haven't posted in a very very long time but I just had to let you guys know something. I promised myself I would finish a fanfic buy the summer and I did only not this one. I got offer my own fanfic site so I took them up on that offer and didn't have time for my beloved higher Ground. Although I love my story and the characters it got to be a little painful writing when I knew it wasn't coming back. I really appreciate all that y'all have done for me from helping me gain some confidence buy reviewing to becoming my friends that I im all the time, to helping me out with some ideas. I wish I had gotten to know most of you all a little better like I had in some other higher ground communities but ,hey, you can't live in the past, Right? Anyway I just wanted to let y'all know what I was going to do with the ending of my story since I won't be able to finish it. Here goes.

I was going to have Scott see Shelby kissing another guy and he would go home. Shelby stopped talking once he left and she would finally run away. She would see many things on the streets but she never did anything. She used what peter had taught her. She would eventually get to Scott's house and his dad would answer the door. He told her that Scott was at a party. She would go to the party. When she got their she would see Scott flirting with another girl, but in actuality she would be flirting with him and he told her to go away. Anyway Shelby would take her first sip of alcohol since she got to horizon because she was so upset. When another guy offers to get her a drink for her she takes it but the guy had slipped her something. The guy and Shelby were walking off when Scott saw Shelby and saved her. The End they lived happily ever after.

If any of y'all would like to chat feel free I would love to hear from you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish the story but I hope I was able to tell you what my original idea for the story was going to be. I had fun writing it and I hope y'all had fun reading it. Although it seems impossible for us to ever see Horizon on t.v. again we are keeping it alive in print so everyone keep up the excellent fiction.

Bye

Love always,

alex


End file.
